Número perdido
by Emipuchucha
Summary: Los lorienses ganaron la guerra.  Nadie supo de que había un número más.  PD: Dejen Reviews y ¡disfruten de éste fic!


**El número perdido**

Me despierto, mi daimonion Andy se despertó antes en forma de un lince de rojo de ojos dorados. Me voy al baño y me miro, mis ojos ocre brillan intensamente, parpadeo y se vuelven marrones. Me preparo para ir al colegio lo mas rapido posible para asi poder llegar a tiempo.

Bajo con mis hermanas y mi papá a la cochera y nos metemos en el auto. Papá enciende el motor y vamos en camino a la escuela. Pasan veinte minutos. Llegamos. Me bajo del auto, papá se va a dar una vuelta para despues dejar a mis dos hermanas en el colegio de al a la puerta y comienzo a saludar a mis compañeros.

"Espero que haya compañeros nuevos" pienso.

Pasan 10 minutos. Suena la campana. Mi Andy se transforma en armiño para subirse a mi hombro y mira al grupo parado con ojos atentos. Nadie lo ve exepto yo.

La directora dice unas palabras y rezamos.

Y todos empiezan a subir las escaleras para ir al aula. Suben año por año: primer año, segundo año y nos toca a nosotros.

Subimos dos pisos y vemos la fila de segundo año esperando que la profe de la primera hora o algun preceptor habra las puertas que estan cerradas con llaves. Llega el preceptor y abre las dos puertas cada fila entra a sus respectivas aulas.

Entra la profe de la primera hora. Se presenta como Alicia, la profesora de Lengua de este año.

- Veo que tenemos compañeros nuevos - dice Alicia y hace pasar al frente a cuatro chicos y dos chicas.

Miro a cada uno de los compañeros nuevos: un chico medio rubio-marrón, uno pelirrojo, uno castaño de ojos verdes y el otro de pelo negro con ojos azules y hay dos chicas: una rubia y una de pelo castaño. Hay dos que me parecen familiares: el medio rubiecito, de un metro setenta y la rubia, que traspasa 5 centímetros que él.

"Siento que los vi en una pelicula" pienso "no me acuerdo cuál".

"Creo que "Soy el número cuatro" " piensa Andy "No me que da la menor duda".

- Bien digan sus nombres - dice la profesora.

- Jonh Smith - dice uno de los chicos, el medio rubiecito.

- Sofía Garcia - dice una de las chicas, la de pelo marron.

- Jane Anderson - dice la rubia.

- David Jones - dice el chico de pelo negro, de ojos azules.

- Francisco Roberts - dice el pelirrojo.

- Juan Dunbar - dice el de pelo castaño.

- Bien, Smith con Méndez - el rubio se sienta conmigo - Roberts con Grasso; Jones con Álvarez; Dunbar con De la puente; Anderson con Vizzolini y García ahi - termina la profesora y le señala el lugar a Sofía.

La profesora comienza a explicar y todos ponen atención

"Espero que no oigan nuestros pensamientos" pienso y cruzo los dedos a escondidas poniendo mis manos debajo del banco.

John es el único que se da cuenta y me mira.

- ¿Por qué haces eso? - pregunta Jonh.

- Para que me vaya bien en el año - miento.

Escucho un ruido el la ventana y veo un pájaro muy pequeño azul. No le hago caso pero Andy lo mira atento.

El pájarito entra al aula y nadie se da cuenta menos Andy, va nuestro banco y se mete abajo del banco donde se encuentra John.

Andy se queda muy sorprendido al ver lo que pasó a continuacion: el pájarito se transforma en un gecko.

"¿Viste eso? Ese pajaro se transformó en un gecko" me dice Andy.

" Eh, no" pienso.

Entonces escucho el ruido de un lagarto miro un vistazo debajo de John y veo al gecko.

Se me comienza a nublarme la visión, parpadeo y el efecto no pasa. Siento un ardor en los tobillos, siento que se me imprimen tres cosas como fuego en uno y una cosa en el otro. Comienzo a gritar tapandome los tobillos.

Todos se levantan y me miran. Me caigo al piso pero Jonh me sostiene no siento nada en él su temperatura es como si estuviera tibia, sin calor. La mía es como 40º C como mínimo de temperatura como un lobo y presiento que él es muy caliente como yo. Me mareo y desmayo en sus brazos.

Despierto y veo a los seis chicos.

- ¿Estas bien? - me pregunta Sofía

- Eso creo - respondo y cierro los ojos "¿Estás bien daimonioncito?" pienso.

"Si, estoy bien" me dice Andy y abro los ojos.

- ¿Qué sentiste? - me pregunta John

- Mareos, se me nublaba la vista - respondo y me froto los ojos para comprobar si veo bien - Sentí un ardor, tan fuerte como el fuego en mis tobillos.

Jane mira los tobillos y se queda sorprendida, se queda mirando los mios y los de los demás y me doy cuenta que las marcas son iguales.

Sofía mira mi marca de la mano derecha esa marca de cuando toque a Silver, mi dragón, ya formado por primera vez .

- ¿Y eso? ¿te pasó algo? - Me pregunta Sofía - Tiene la forma de... ¿un dragón?.

- Es una criatura mitologica, nada más - respondo - y no les dire como llego eso a mi mano.

- Tienes las mismas marcas que nosotros - me dice Jane - ¿eres loriense?.

- Si lo supiera te lo diria pero no - respondo - encima nada me sorprende; estoy acostumbrada.

- Entonces ¿qué número eres? Los números uno, dos y tres están muertos - Me dice David - Si ya hemos ganado la guerra ¿qué significa esto entonces?

- No tengo número y encima esto no tiene ningún significado. - dije.


End file.
